


逃离永无岛

by Buptist



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 镜飞彩捡到一只精灵
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 7





	逃离永无岛

镜飞彩在看蛋糕，蛋糕是好蛋糕，新鲜出炉，白奶油成色漂亮，裱花细腻规整，缀几颗娇艳欲滴红草莓，隔着橱窗都能觉察到香味。

——但如果旁边没有一个巴掌大的微缩小人在跳来跳去地冲他挥手就好了。镜飞彩不需凑近去听，就能够听见那个小人正在蹦蹦跳跳喊他：飞彩さん，飞彩さん。他对此视若无睹，冷静地让店员给他包起一枚蛋糕。

结果小人并不甘心，趁着店员取蛋糕时钻进托盘里贴着蛋糕一起爬出来，还跳进了纸袋。镜飞彩忍不住皱起眉，下意识想去训斥他，他想说给我小心一点啊，这蛋糕我还要吃的。

但是店员明显看不见这突兀出现的小人，镜飞彩疑心这些只是幻觉，不好向人张口，在拿好纸袋第一反应就是去抓那个小人。小人倒是很不怕生地抱住他手指，踩在蛋糕盒上抬脸看他："飞彩さん，原来你看得见我啊！"

……镜飞彩差点手一抖把蛋糕摔在地上。

蛋糕注定是吃不了了，镜飞彩没有吃这种被人爬来爬去蛋糕的意愿，自称宝生永梦的小人乖乖跪坐在桌上，跟他解释自己是怎么来的。

"你说现在是2016年，我们在救治游戏病，但我现在显示的是2012年，也没有听说过你嘴里那个2011年的游戏病爆发。"镜飞彩说。

宝生永梦小小的脸上写满了惊讶，他好像是愣了一下，接下来用一种小小的、需要镜飞彩把脸凑近了才能听见的声音说：“可是我记得飞彩さん的恋人就是在五年前感染的游戏病啊……"

镜飞彩打断他："虽然不知道你在说什么，但很明显我们这里没有游戏病，我也没有恋人，你全都搞错了。"

"怎么会！"宝生永梦大声说，"你的恋人叫做百濑小姬，你们在大学认识的，你也是因为她才开始吃甜食的。"

"百濑小姬这个名字挺耳熟的，但我不记得她是谁，怎么会因为她吃甜食？"

"那请你给我一个吃甜食的开端。"

镜飞彩想了想，好像没什么开端或者理由一说，只是很喜欢吃而已，从一开始就是。于是他摇了摇头，说："没有开端，只是一开始就喜欢。"

宝生永梦站起来抓住他的手，但他太小了，也不过只能抓住镜飞彩的一根手指头："果然！飞彩さん失去了很多记忆，这些记忆就是通关条件了！"

镜飞彩被他突兀灌了好些设定，还要任人抓住自己手指头，早就透露出一点不耐烦，让他放手，威胁他："你弄错了，我不认识你，也不知道什么游戏病，你如果再这样精神错乱下去，我也不介意送你去解剖。"

宝生永梦规规矩矩放下他的手指，跪坐在叠好的纸巾上，垂头丧气，一筹莫展。

宝生永梦只愁眉苦脸一晚，第二天镜飞彩上课时他就又要跟来。镜飞彩觉得这么小一个人放在包里大概会被各种教材挤得鼻青脸肿，便把他放在自己衬衫口袋里。小小的宝生永梦占据了那个他常放钢笔的口袋，穿一身亮色T恤从中探出头，像只花里胡哨的水性笔。

镜飞彩看起来不太好亲近，在学校也没有亲密的人，只例行公事一样跟老师们打过招呼，找个位置听自己的课。

宝生永梦从他的口袋里爬出来，镜飞彩怕他摔下来，用手将他接到桌上，轻声向人道："我说了，没什么好看的。"

不方便的小人没有读出他的不满，坐在他翻开的书上晃腿，说我也是这里毕业的，好久没有来过了！

镜飞彩就不再理他。

当晚宝生永梦回去，镜飞彩替他买的几套换洗衣服到了，给模型人偶用的布料不太舒服，造型也总是有点花哨，宝生永梦觉得穿起来磨着肉，但他现在寄人篱下，只有一切从简。

宝生永梦陪镜飞彩上了一周课，镜飞彩为人处世井井有条，行为习惯有迹可循，每天无非往返学校公寓，一日三餐定时定点，放课了还会继续去捡回宝生永梦的蛋糕店。宝生永梦大概是终于对这种机械重复的生活表示腻味，在某天开始不再要求与他一同出门，镜飞彩并未理会他，只放人在家做传说中的家养小精灵。

镜飞彩一个人坐在教室里，想宝生永梦跟他说的种种，那些假面骑士、死去的人还有各种各样棘手的Bugstar。他此时还在学校里上课，没有与百濑小姬有比擦肩而过更亲密的关系，没上过手术台，也没想过去国外进修，比一切开始之前要晚，又比宝生永梦所在的时间要早，那一个陌生的镜飞彩好像是被雨晕过的墨水落在对岸，虚虚一个人影落不到实处。他有看见宝生永梦小小身体上的伤痕，青青紫紫含在玉色的骨肉里，一看就是经常与人战斗，实在是和镜飞彩认知中的医生形象相去甚远。

他一边思忖着那些遥远的战斗的日子，一边想巧克力蛋糕上面雪白的糖霜。

镜飞彩拎着蛋糕盒子回公寓，宝生永梦悄无声息，像是不存在一样。他险些以为一切不过是他的臆想，什么变小的儿科医，什么假面骑士，什么Bugstar，这些东西不在他的生命里，今后也永远不会在。

但宝生永梦还在，镜飞彩不必直接去医院检查自己的精神状态有没有问题，变小的人又换回了他那套花里胡哨的T恤，外边是圣附医的白色外套，正站在镜飞彩书桌的日历旁。

他好像是等着镜飞彩回来发现他，回过头问镜飞彩：“飞彩さん，你觉得现在的生活怎么样。”

镜飞彩答不上来，愣在原地，他本来想说自己这样也很好，但这种好就像是浮在水面上的倒影，他总觉得自己的日子不该这样过，不该这样无知无觉、仿若祥和一片的过。如果宝生永梦不来，他也许会一直这样生活下去，做一个乏味无趣的规律人，但宝生永梦来了，有一个童话样的开端，说出来的故事却残酷，他说本来的世界里面有他的责任、他还没上台的手术、还有那些战斗过的时光，那些话语像是流星落进了森林里面，如果不燃起一场大火，势必也要有沉重的巨大石块遗留。

宝生永梦那张微缩的脸就冲着他笑起来，他说：“我想的确是这样。”

随后宝生永梦抬起手撕掉了日历的第一张，一直维持巴掌大小体型的儿科医像是魔法解除的王子那张开始变大，到最后他已经不适合站在桌上，只能从那上面跳下来，身量比镜飞彩还高一点。

宝生永梦挠挠头：“其实我也有想过这样做到底是不是不太好，因为飞彩さん看起来也很好，但这都是假的。”

镜飞彩沉默不语，那种隐隐约约的预感被宝生永梦一一捡出：“我观察了你身边路过的每一个人，以三天为一个周期，他们像NPC一样围绕在你的身边，每天重复一样的事情，用同一个角度跟你擦肩而过。”

“但是你在看书，所以没有发觉。”宝生永梦又补充，把手撑在桌上去撕第二张日历。

镜飞彩还是第一次注意到这个日历，他不知道那东西是什么时候存在的，也没有想过用日历计时，他对自己周边的东西总是迟钝的，不然也不至于在这样凝固住的时间里生活没察觉出异样。

宝生永梦替他撕掉日历，纸张破碎的声音响亮，镜飞彩的小公寓也随之破碎了，只有宝生永梦的声音依旧是清晰的，从正前方传过来：“当然我也不是说这个世界不好。”

他在小小一只时候敢过来抱住镜飞彩的手指，却在变回正后对自己和镜飞彩间的距离有点苦恼，生怕自己表现得太过亲密，过来抓镜飞彩的手也显得小心翼翼：“我想就算是有痛苦、会流泪，至少也要往前走，也许这个世界是好的，没有疾病和痛苦的日子很好，但静止的时间也没有什么未来可言，更遑论笑容了。”

这次镜飞彩的整个手掌都被他握住：“如果可以的话，我当然也是想要拿回飞彩さん的笑容的。”

“飞彩さん，和我一起回去吧。”

这个突然落进镜飞彩静止世界的儿科医生宝生永梦，抓着他的手大声说着。

镜飞彩一边想真是话多的医生，一边点了点头。

随着他的点头，小公寓那点剩余的图景终于如同被火舌舔舐过的相片一样都燃烧殆尽了，他和宝生永梦一起站在黑洞洞的世界里面，手拉着手。

镜飞彩想起来，他想起来很多事情，比如说游戏病，比如说百濑小姬，比如说宝生永梦。他的一只手还在宝生永梦手里，被他牵着往前大步跑，逃出这个并不存在的世界。

宝生永梦说对了一件事，战斗和现实的确是让人难过的事情，镜飞彩记得百濑小姬握不住的手，记得每一刻忧心宝生永梦游戏病时候的急躁，也记得帮花家大我缝线时候自己额上的汗水，那些悲伤和痛苦就好像檀正宗走投无路的刺耳笑声，穿刺了他的心脏。

但宝生永梦也说错了一件事，镜飞彩并不畏惧这些东西，他擅长切割手术，其中也包含这些恼人的情绪，他可以像机械一样冷静，锐利的尖刺并不能让他的心就此死去，他不怕这些东西。

他也许是白塔里的小少爷，但并不害怕走下高高的象牙塔。镜飞彩这么想着，他那件今早换上的、浅灰色的毛衫也如同背后的世界一样消失了，取而代之是一套浅蓝西装，外套与宝生永梦相同的圣附医制服，后摆很长，跑起来宛如振翅欲飞的白鸟。

镜飞彩再醒过来的时候是在cr的病房里，poppy一脸惊喜，过来拉住他的手说飞彩你终于醒了，担心死我们了。

前因后果不需赘述，无非是镜飞彩不幸感染新型游戏病，被宝生永梦冲进梦中拯救，那个梦只有在醒来才知道有多荒唐，他竟足足吃了十多天草莓蛋糕没换口味，只在最后一天拿了巧克力的。

宝生永梦从外面闯来，正巧看见poppy扶镜飞彩下床，镜飞彩躺了两三天，全靠挂水做支撑，脚步虚浮精神不济，宝生永梦也连忙过来扶他。

镜飞彩觉得还是正常大小的宝生永梦看起来舒服，虽然他也并不讨厌微缩版本，只是觉得太奇幻，让人很不习惯。

宝生永梦把他扶去普通病房，说要再看看身体有没有什么后遗症，还在他手心放一颗糖，大概是给孩子们问诊时带的小礼物，现下被镜飞彩分走一颗。

糖是牛奶硬糖，小小一粒贴着儿科医温暖的体温，宝生永梦在他床头踌躇一会儿，欲言又止地看他，最后好像拿出了一点壮烈的勇气说：“关于梦里的事情……”

镜飞彩仰起头看他，儿科医抿了抿嘴唇，又把话头截下，摇摇头轻声跟他说晚安，却在病床前磨蹭几下，并没有直接离开的意思。

镜飞彩能看见宝生永梦颜色鲜亮的T恤，立在原地像一个花里胡哨的闪亮路标，坚定地站在原地，剥开重重关卡冲镜飞彩伸出手，但内里却还包裹着一腔温暖柔软、笨拙而又体贴的好心肠。

镜飞彩想，比起梦里，这的确不是什么好世界，还有Bugstar肆虐着，死去的生命也依旧停留在原地，未来还有更多出人意料、乱七八糟的麻烦事长着森森的冷牙等着他们。

但都没关系，在这个不好的世界里至少还有一个宝生永梦。

于是最后镜飞彩只是露出一个微笑，跟他说：晚安。


End file.
